


Bad Dreams

by DoreyH (DoreyG)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH
Summary: She wakes up with a scream. Shoots up into a sitting position in the bed, and barely manages to shove her hands over her mouth before she wakes up the whole compound.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hurt Comfort Flash Exchange





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> Set in a canon divergence where Nat survived Endgame

_The edge of the cliff rushes up to meet her, and she feels a sickening lurch in her stomach as she goes over it. At least there'll be peace now, and maybe some of the red in her ledger will finally be wiped out. But the ground is rushing up to meet her so quickly, and she can hear her sins screaming in her ears and feel the disappointed eyes of her teachers watching her-_

She wakes up with a scream. Shoots up into a sitting position in the bed, and barely manages to shove her hands over her mouth before she wakes up the whole compound.

It's been seven months since Vormir, over half a year since they defeated Thanos and put the universe back the way it should be, and yet she's still having nightmares. Every night, sometimes multiple times a night, she awakes in a cold sweat and with a scream on her lips. It's awful. It leaves her tired and scared and humiliated, and the only plus side is that nobody else seems to have noticed.

There's a quiet knock on the door. "Nat?"

Well, nobody but one other person.

"You can come in!" She calls, and plasters a smile on her face as the door swings open to reveal a shirtless Steve. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Something of the sort," Steve says carefully, lingering in the doorway until she sighs and impatiently gestures him in. "Are you alright? I thought I heard a scream, and I just thought I'd check…"

"Oh, that?" She beams. It feels absolutely false on her face, but she's always been an amazing actress. "Nothing to worry about, I just turned over in bed and my thigh cramped. I'm sure you know the feeling, annoying but far too common."

Amazing enough to fool anyone… Besides Steve. "Are we really going to keep doing this?"

She freezes for a long second, belatedly plasters her smile back on her face a second too late. "Don't be like that, Cap. It's hardly like I can control what my muscles do."

"We both know very well that there's nothing wrong with your muscles." Steve hesitates for a second, and then sits tentatively besides her on the bed. "Nat… Don't take this the wrong way, but you haven't been quite right since Vormir. You always look tired, and pale, and slightly upset like you're trying to come to terms with something. You're weirdly distant, on both missions and meetings. And late at night, when everybody else is asleep, I keep hearing you screaming."

She blinks hard several times in a row, well aware that her practiced smile has gone bitter. "You're a therapist now, huh? Going to do a Sam, and ask me about my relationship with my non-existent parents?"

"Nat," Steve says firmly, not the slightest bit wounded by her frantic attempt. "I want to help."

"I know," she says softly… And finally closes her eyes again, allows herself to slump wearily into Steve's side. "And I'm sorry. I know you want to help, Steve, I really do, but it's just- I can't talk about it. I just can't, I don't even know where to start."

There's a long moment of silence, and then Steve slowly lifts his arm and wraps it around her. "Would it help if we didn't talk? If I just stayed here, for tonight, and reminded you that you're not alone?"

She frowns, but can't stop herself from wriggling further into his warm chest. "Are you sure? You need your sleep too, you know."

"I'm a super soldier, remember? I can cope with a little less." Steve smiles down at her, fond in that way that always makes something heat in her chest. "Besides, if you don't think that I can't sleep with you…"

She lets out a bark of laughter as he trails off and goes bright red, shoves at his shoulders until they can both lounge comfortably back against the pillows. "I'll take your word for it, big guy."

And she's still chuckling, as he gives an embarrassed smile and drags the covers up over them.


End file.
